Organic polymers which have been modified with organopolysiloxanes and processes for preparing the same are known in the art. For example, W. Noll, Chemie und Technologie der Silicone, Second Edition, Weinheim 1968, pages 317 to 326 describes a method for preparing organopolysiloxane modified organic polymers which comprises reacting an organic polymer containing C-bonded hydroxyl groups with an organopolysiloxane containing Si-bonded hydroxyl groups and/or alkyl groups which are bonded to silicon via oxygen.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,069,178 to Mikami et al discloses a process for preparing water-soluble silicone modified alkyd resins in which (a) a prealkyd resin obtained from the reaction of a drying oil fatty acid with a dicarboxylic acid and/or anhydride thereof and aliphatic polyhydric alcohol is reacted with (b) a silicone compound and thereafter reacting (c) a polyvalent carboxylic acid anhydride with the reaction product of (a) and (b) in the absence of water. In the process described in this patent, the water is removed as it is formed during the reaction.
When compared with the processes described above, the process of this invention has certain advantages. For example, a substantially higher molecular weight organic polymer having C-bonded hydroxyl groups may be used for condensation with the organnopolysiloxane than could have been used in processes known heretofore. Also, the process of this invention results in the formation of an organopolysiloxane modified organic polymer whose viscosity is less likely to change in the presence of water.
Therefore, it is an object of this invention to provide a process for preparing organopolysiloxane modified organic polymers. Another object of this invention is to provide a process for preparing organopolysiloxane modified organic polymers in the absence of gellation. A further object of this invention is to provide a process for preparing organopolysiloxane modified organic polymers which have the desirable properties of both the organopolysiloxanes and the organic polymers.